I think I can help you!
by Samantha Mikaelson
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen auf dem Sabaody Archipel strandet Nami auf einer einsamen Insel! Lediglich Falkenauge begegnet ihr dort. .. Doch wieso verhält er sich, ihr gegenüber so merkwürdig? .. Dann erfährt Nami, dass Ace verhaftet wurde und beschließt ihm zu helfen. Doch wieso will Mihawk sie begleiten? ..Und woher hat er die Truhe, welches offenbar nur sie öffnen kann? NO NAMIxMIHAWK
1. Aground

_Hallöchen Ihr Lieben! XD_

_Diese Story war ursprünglich __als One Shot geplant, allerdings wäre der dann doch etwas zu lang geworden. Diese Geschichte wird jedoch maximal Vier Kapitel haben._

_Die Fortsetzung zu der Story wird online gestellt, sobald diese hier beendet ist!_

* * *

_**Aground**_

Es war ein warmer, dennoch stürmischer Morgen. Die paar Sonnenstrahlen durchdrangen die Wolkendecke.

Nicht´s störte die Ruhe der Natur auf diesem einsamen und verlassenen Fleckchen Erde, irgendwo auf der GrandLine. Nur das Rauschen des Meeres und das Zwitschern der Vögel war zu hören. Mihawk Dulacre, besser bekannt als Falkenauge und einer der sieben Samurai, stand schon seit geraumer Zeit am Strand dieser Insel und lauschte dem Rauschen den Wellen.

Er genoss die Stille. Die Ruhe, die dieser Ort ausstrahlte, hatte durchaus etwas Magisches an sich. Kein Shanks, der einen mit seiner immer guten Laune nervte und sich regelmäßig die Kante gab. Und das nicht mal alleine. Nein, der Gute musste ihn auch jedes Mal zum Mittrinken nötigen.

Keine Marine, die ständig von ihm verlangte ein paar stümperhafte Banden einzufangen, welche es nicht einmal Wert waren auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden. Nicht einmal als Piraten konnte man diese Kerle bezeichnen. Und auch keine Möchtegern Schwertkämpfer, die ihm alle paar Wochen auflauerten und meinten, sie hätten auch nur ansatzweise irgendeine Chance gegen ihn. Er hatte bis jetzt keinen einzigen getroffen, der ihm auch nur ein wenig gewachsen war. Obwohl, so ganz stimmte das nicht.

Lorenor Zorro, so hieß er. Der Mann, der Schwertkämpfer, der genug Potenzial, genug Willen besaß, um sein Ziel irgendwann zu erreichen. Der Mann, der ihn irgendwann besiegen würde. Doch wir weichen vom Thema ab. Niemand wusste von diesem geheimen Rückzugsort des Samurai. Und bei Gott, er würde dafür Sorgen, dass dies auch weiterhin so blieb.

Nein, auf dieser Insel befand nur er sich. Er und die Stille der Natur. Jedenfalls bis jetzt.

Die Ruhe und die Einsamkeit, welche er bis eben noch genoss, fanden ein jähes Ende, als am Horizont plötzlich eine Art Ballon auftauchte. Er kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Nach einigen Augenblicken fiel ihm auf, dass sich anscheinend im Inneren dieser riesigen Kugel irgendetwas befand. Falkenauge hatte das Gefühl dieses Gebilde schon mal irgendwo gesehen zuhaben, als ihm Sekunden später auch einfiel, um was es sich dabei handelte.

„Kuma!" sagte er leise zu sich selbst und beobachtete weiterhin den Ballon, welcher jetzt nur noch wenige Meter von Strand entfernt war. Ungefähr 50 Meter von ihm weg, landete die Kugel und platzte mit einem leichten Knall. Zurück blieb, wie der Samurai unschwer erkennen konnte, ein zusammengekauertes bewegungsloses Etwas.

Nach kurzem Zögern ging er zu der Stelle um zu sehen, was der Bär denn nun schon wieder auf Wanderschaft geschickt hatte. Wenn man den Gerüchten bei seinem letzten Marinebesuch Glauben schenkte, dann häuften sich diese unerwünschten Reisen in letzter Zeit. Doch bisher hatte er es konsequent vermieden, allzu lange und allzu oft darüber nachzudenken.

Je näher er diesem bewegungslosem Etwas kam, desto besser konnte er erkenne, um was es sich dabei handelte. Als er schließlich angekommen war, stellte er mit Erstaunen fest, dass es sich bei diesem sogenannten „Etwas" um eine junge, orangehaarige Frau handelte. Eine äußerst ramponierte junge orangehaarige Frau. Und ramponiert war sie durchaus. Ihre Haare waren dreckig, ihre Klamotten zerrissen und ihre Haut zierten mehrere Kratzer. Zum Teil sehr tiefe und lange Kratzer.

Falkenauge kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, was um alles in der Welt diesem Mädchen zugestoßen war. Auch kam sie ihm durchaus bekannt vor. Doch war dies im Moment eher nebensächlich. Vor allem, da er, solange sie bewusstlos war, eh nicht´s erfahren würde. Aus diesem Grund hockte er sich kurzerhand hin, hob sie auf seine Arme und ging mit ihr zu seinem Lager zurück.

* * *

Zögernd öffnete sie ihre Augen. Schloss sie aber stöhnend wieder und legte eine Hand auf ihr Gesicht, um das Licht davon abzuhalten sie zu blenden. Nachdem sie einige Male geblinzelt hatte, startete sie noch einen Versuch. Und tatsächlich. Es klappte.

Zögernd richtete sie sich auf und sah an sich herunter. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie realisierte, dass ihre Arme und Beine an einigen Stellen verbunden waren. Verwundert darüber, wandte sie den Blick ab und blickte sich um. Sie befand sich auf einer Lichtung, von lauter exotischen Pflanzen und Bäumen umgeben. Ein paar Meter neben ihr befand sich eine Feuerstelle. Die Glut war noch nicht ganz erloschen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sich bis vor kurzem noch jemand hier befunden hatte. Abermals schaute sie sich um, konnte jedoch keine weitere Person ausfindig machen.

Sie wollte sich erheben, doch bei der ersten Bewegung zuckte sie vor Schmerzen zusammen. Und mit einem Mal kamen alle Erinnerungen an das Geschehene zurück. Der Kampf auf Sabaody Archipel. Das Verschwinden all ihrer Freunde, ausgelöst durch Kuma. Und schließlich die Angst und die Panik in Ruffy´s Augen, als auch sie verschwand. Das letzte was Nami sah, bevor auch sie von der Dunkelheit gefangen genommen wurde. All das strömte in Sekundenbruchteilen auf sie ein, so dass sie sich geschockt an den Kopf griff und zu zittern begann.

„Nein!" schrie Nami und eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht. „Ruffy! Ich muss sofort zurück!" Sie wollte sich erheben, zurück zu ihm, zu ihren Freunden und ihnen helfen. Doch sie konnte nicht. Ihr Körper war noch zu geschwächt, so dass sie vor Schmerzen nicht aufstehen konnte.

Sie wollte gerade noch einen Versuch starrten, als hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich ruhig verhalten, sonst könnten deine Wunden wieder aufbrechen." Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Falkenauge, der lässig an einem Baum lehnte.

* * *

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!_

_Ich schätze das nächste Kap kommt etwa am Donnerstag, vielleicht auch schon morgen. Je nach dem wie viel Zeit ich habe._

_Vlg Sammy_


	2. Explanations

_Hallo ihr Lieben! XD_

_Ich weiß, ich weiß, Asche auf mein Haupt, ich hatte versprochen, das nächste Chap am Donnerstag hochzuladen. Aber ich hab´s leider vollkommen vergessen. Leider. Naja, Hauptsache ich hab mich doch noch dran erinnert! xD_

_Wünsch euch viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel und wer weiß... Wenn Interesse besteht, lade ich heute Abend vielleicht noch ein Kapi hoch! Kommt ganz auf euch an!_

_LG Sam_

* * *

_**Explanations**_

Entsetzt sah Nami den Samurai an, welcher nun direkt auf sie zulief. „Du solltest liegen bleiben und dich so wenig wie möglich bewegen. Deine Wunden sind schlimmer gewesen, als ich dachte." erklärte er ihr. Als er an der Feuerstelle angekommen war setzte er sich hin. Die Navigatorin, welche ihn noch immer geschockt und leicht verängstigt ansah, dabei immer im Blick.

„Was ist los, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" fragte er amüsiert, „Keine Angst. Ich werde dir nichts tun,... Diebische Katze Nami!"

Er hatte gleich gewusst, dass er diese junge Frau schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte und sämtlich Steckbriefe, die er bei sich hatte durchsucht. Als er ihren schließlich fand, fiel ihm auch wieder ein, woher er dieses Stück wertloses Papier eigentlich hatte. Während einem seiner Besuche beim Roten kamen die neuen Kopfgelder des Jungen und seiner Crew an.

Unter anderem auch das, der Navigatorin. Der Kaiser war daraufhin so euphorisch, dass er eine riesen Party schmiss und jedem dem er begegnete den Steckbrief zeigte. Gleich, ob jener es nun hören wollte oder nicht. Und Mihawk war definitiv einer der wenigen, die es nicht hören wollten. Ein Tatsache die dem Kaiser, gelinde gesagt, jedoch am A**** vorbei ging. Und eins musste der Samurai ihm lassen, Party´s feiern konnte der Rote.

„Wie, …. Was ist passiert? Wie komme ich eigentlich hierher?", Die leicht zögernden Worte der diebischen Katze holten ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück und ließen ihn aufblicken. Nami sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Der verängstigte Ausdruck, welcher eben noch ihr Gesicht zierte, war komplett verschwunden und wurde durch eine teils neugierige, teils misstrauische Mine ersetzt. Anscheinend war sie doch nicht so eingeschüchtert, wie sie anfangs gewirkt hatte. Er warf ihr einen intensiven Blick zu, den die Navigatorin jedoch, zu seinem Erstaunen ungerührt erwiderte. Sie dachte schon er würde gar nicht mehr antworten, als er anfing zu erzählen.

„Du bist vor ziemlich genau ein paar Tagen durch eine von Kuma´s Blasen auf dieser Insel gelandet. Die Verletzungen, die du erlitten hast waren ziemlich übel und wenn ich dich nicht gefunden hätte, wärst du mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit jetzt nicht so lebendig. … Du warst ganze Drei Tage bewusstlos und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann bin ich ein wenig erstaunt dass du schon wieder so fit bist!"

Genau genommen, war er nicht nur erstaunt, sondern ehrlich irritiert, in welcher Geschwindigkeit ihre Wunden heilten. Sie hatte, entgegen seiner ersten Vermutungen nicht nur leichte, sondern zum Teil äußerst schwere Verletzungen erlitten und er hatte anfangs nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass sie das ganze überstehen würde. Allerdings hatte er sich offensichtlich geirrt. Bei jedem anderen würde sich der Heilungsprozess mindestens drei bis vier Wochen hinziehen. Doch bei dieser jungen Frau würde es nicht mal mehr zwei bis drei Tage dauern, bis sie wieder vollständig gesund war. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihre Wunden nach und nach wieder verheilten.

Der Navigatorin war dies jedoch nicht bewusst, oder aber ihr war es einfach nur egal. Denn offensichtlich gab es nur eine Sache, die sie wirklich interessierte und mitbekommen hatte. Dementsprechend reagierte sie auch. „WIE BITTE! Ich war drei Tage bewusstlos?", rief sie geschockt, zuckte jedoch gleich darauf mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht, zusammen.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dich nicht bewegen.", sagte der Samurai trocken, „Dazu gehört auch, dass du dich nicht aufregst!"

Nami sah ihn einige Augenblicke lang mit undefiniertem Blick an, ehe sie den Blick abwandte und fragte: „Wieso hat du mir geholfen? …. Willst du mich der Marine ausliefern?"

Diesmal schwieg der Samurai länger als eben, ganz so als müsse er sich erst einmal selbst darüber klar werden. Ganze 5 Minuten vergingen, und Nami hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, keine Auskunft mehr zu erhalten, als er plötzlich doch antwortete.

„Sagen wir mal, persönliches Interesse. … Und was die Marine angeht, so habe ich keinerlei Nachricht bekommen, einen aus eurer Crew gefangen zu nehmen. Somit gibt es keinen Grund, ihnen diesen Umstand auf die Nase zu binden." Während er das sagte, starrte er in den Himmel. Erst als er endete schweifte sein Blick zu der Navigatorin, welche ihn überrascht und erleichtert zugleich anschaute.

Lange hielt dieser Zustand jedoch nicht an. Nur wenige Moment später wurde ihre Mine wieder traurig und verzweifelt. „Ich muss sofort zurück!", sagte sie entschlossene und unternahm einen weiteren Versuch aufzustehen. Doch genau wie wenige Minuten zuvor, schaffte die es auch dieses Mal nicht und knickte nach wenigen Sekunden ein. „Ich hab zwar gesagt, ich wäre über den schnelle Heilungsprozess überrascht, damit meinte ich allerdings nicht, dass du schon wieder komplett gesund bist.", ermahnte der Samurai sie streng, während er sie auffing. „Also tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und schone dich. Sonst werden die Wunden schneller wieder aufgehen als du `Au´ sagen kannst."

Behutsam legte er sie wieder hin. Doch so leicht wollte die Navigatorin nicht aufgeben. „Aber sie brauchen mich doch. Sie können doch nicht mal eine Meile mit dem Schiff segeln, ohne irgendwo anzuecken.", erwiderte sie verzweifelt und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

Doch den Samurai ließ dies weitestgehend kalt. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du zu ihnen zurück willst. Aber es wird deinen Freunden nicht viel bringen, wenn du unterwegs deinen Verletzungen erliegst.", erklärte er der diebischen Katze und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen.

Doch konnte sie seinem Blick eben noch gelassen standhalten, so musste sie ihn jetzt nach wenigen Sekunden geschlagen senken. Nami musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er Recht hatte, sie spürte ja selber, wie wenig Kraft sie momentan besaß. … Dennoch. Es fiel ihr unglaublich schwer einfach nur hier rum zu liegen, während sie keine Ahnung hatte wie es ihren Freunden ging. ...

Wie es Ruffy ging.

Um ihn machte sie sich die meisten Sorgen. Er war zum Schluss als einziger noch übrig geblieben und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert war. Im besten Fall wurde er von Kuma, genauso wie sie selbst, an irgendeinen anderen Ort auf der GrandLine geschickt und ist somit noch am Leben. Im schlimmsten Fall, und sie wagte es gar nicht genauer darüber nachzudenken, im schlimmsten Fall hatte wurde Ruffy besiegt und der Marine ausgeliefert.

Allzu viele Gedanken konnte sie sich jedoch nicht darüber machen. „Sag mal", Mihawk richtete nach einigen stillen Minuten das Wort an sie, was Nami leicht erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ, da sie noch immer mit ihren Gedanken bei ihren Freunde war. „was genau ist eigentlich geschehen?", wollte Falkenauge von ihr wissen und sah sie ehrlich interessiert an.

„Wie kommt es, dass du in einer dieser komischen Blasen vom Bär´n unterwegs warst. Und noch dazu so schwer verletzt?" Einen Moment lang sah sie den Samurai einfach nur an und er konnte in ihren Augen einen Schmerz und eine Traurigkeit erkennen, die ihn, aus einem noch unbekannten Grund, selbst einen Stich versetzte.

Dann fing sie an zu erzählen. Sie begann mit ihrer Ankunft auf dem Sabaody Archipel, über den Kampf mit den Pazifista´s bis hin zur großen Niederlage gegen Kuma. Immer wieder stockte sie kurz, musste sich sammeln und im Stillen war der Schwertkämpfer der Meinung, dass sie fiel zu sehr an ihren Kameraden hing. Doch letztendlich war er über alles informiert und es herrschte mehrere Minuten lang Stille, in der jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing. Lediglich der Wind und das Zwitschern der Vögel war zu hören, bis der Samurai einen Satz sagte, der die Navigatorin der Strohhutbande an ihrem Gehörsinn zweifeln ließ. „Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dir dabei helfe, deine Freunde wieder zu finden?"

**_FORTSETZUNG FOLGT!_**

* * *

_So, dass war´s mal wieder. Hoffe euch hat´s gefallen! XD_

_PS: Ich bin mir über die genauen Ereignisse __auf Sabaody Archipel nicht__ mehr ganz im Klaren und ich hatte keine Zeit mir noch mal alle Folgen an zu schauen, deshalb kann es zu leichte Abweichungen kommen. Also bitte nicht böse sein._

_LOL Sammy_


	3. fitful sleep and healing process

_Piece, ihr Lieben! XD_

_Hier nun das nächsten Kapitel! Nach diesem hier wird es etwa noch ein weiteres geben, mehr aber auch nicht. Weiter geht es ja dann in der Fortsetzung._

_PS: Vielen Dank für den Kommentar! XD_

* * *

„_Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dir dabei helfe, deine Freunde wieder zu finden?"_

Irritiert sah Nami den Samurai an. „Du,.. du willst mir helfen, meine Freunde wieder zu finden? Wieso solltest du das wollen?" Verwirrt sah Nami Falkenauge an. Konnte sie sich schließlich überhaupt nicht erklären, wieso ein Samurai der Meere ihr helfen wollte. Eigentlich müsste er sie doch an die Marine ausliefern. Allerdings schien das eben jenen nicht sonderlich zu interessieren.

„Sagen wir, ich habe persönliche Gründe. Nimm es einfach so hin.!" erklärte er ihr ungerührt und legte neues Feuerholz auf. Nami wollte noch weiter fragen, doch merkte sie, dass der Schwertkämpfer nicht bereit war noch mehr Informationen preis zugeben. Also legte sie sich wieder hin, doch vorher wandte sie sich noch einmal an den Samurai. „Ach und... Danke!" war das letzte was Falkenauge von ihr hörte und es vergingen keine zwei Minuten bis bereits das leisen, gleichmäßigen Atmen der, anscheinend doch noch immer ziemlich angeschlagenen Navigatorin zu hören war.

Mihawk beobachtete sie eine Weile. Anhand ihrer ausgeglichenen Atmung konnte er jedoch erkennen, dass sie einen ruhigen Schlaf hatte. Etwas was ihn ungemein erleichterte. Während der letzten Drei Nächte, in denen sie schon bei ihm war, hatte sie immer Alpträume gehabt. Jedenfalls lies ihr unruhiger Schlaf darauf schließen. Alle paar Minuten hatte sie sich umher gewälzt. Hinzu kam, dass aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen, jede noch so kleine Bewegung Schmerzen verursachte und sie deshalb des öfteren aufstöhnte.

Die zweite Nacht war allerdings die schlimmste von allen. Sie hatte geschrien, wild um sich geschlagen und danach weiter geschrien. Letztendlich waren deshalb, fast alle ihre Verbände wieder aufgegangen und der Samurai hatte alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, Nami soweit zu beruhigen, dass er ihre Wunden wieder ordentlich versorgen konnte. Erst gegen Morgen hatte sie sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie ihn wieder an sich ran ließ. Während dieser ganzen, Tortur, wie Mihawk diesen Vorfall so schön getauft hatte, blieb die Navigatorin jedoch in ihrer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit. Etwas, das den Schwertkämpfer ein wenig überrascht hatte.

Auch hatte sie während dieser Attacke eine Aura mit einer Kraft ausgestrahlt, welche ihm auf seltsam Art und Weise bekannt vorkam. Eine Erinnerung aus alten Zeiten, die er verdrängt hatte und sich jetzt ganz langsam wieder an die Oberfläche wagte.

Der Samurai blickte sie noch eine Weile an. Als er sich schließlich sicher war, dass sie diese Nacht halbwegs normal schlafen würde, legte auch er sich hin. Allerdings dauerte es bei ihm etwas länger, bis sich der erholsame Schlaf einstellte.

Als Nami am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel und von dem Schwertkämpfer war nicht´s mehr zu sehen. Sachte versuchte sie sich zu bewegen und mit Freuden stellte sie fest, dass ihre Glieder nicht mehr schmerzten, oder wenigstens nicht mehr allzu sehr. Sie setzte sich auf und betrachtete ihre Verbände. Ganz langsam löste sie sie, um zu sehen in wie fern die Verletzungen schon verheilt waren.

Zu ihrer Überraschung gehörten fast alle ihre Wunden der Vergangenheit an. Bis auf einige Kratzer war nicht´s mehr übrig, doch die Navigatorin war sich sicher, dass auch diese in absehbarer Zeit gänzlich verschwunden waren. Als sie alle Verbände gelöst hatte und sicher war, dass sie keine Schmerzen mehr hatte, versuchte sie aufzustehen. Sie war zwar´s noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, aber immerhin tat ihr nicht´s mehr weh.

„Wie ich sehe, scheint es dir besser zugehen." stellte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr fest, was sie erschrocken herum fahren ließ. Wobei sie sich an dem Baumstamm, der Gott sei Dank in der Nähe stand, festhalten musste. Durch die schnelle Bewegung wurde ihr leicht schwindlig.

Ruckartige Bewegungen sind wohl noch nicht sonderlich angebracht, dachte sie resigniert und betrachtete die Person die nun auf der Lichtung erschien. Falkenauge kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor, in der Hand einen Beutel. Zum wiederholten Male, hatte Nami sein plötzliches Auftauchen nicht mitbekommen und im Stillen fragte sie sich, wie zum Teufel er das nur anstellte.

„Deine Wunden sind offensichtlich auch schon verheilt. Erstaunlich!" bemerkte er, wobei er das letzte Wort mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr sagte. Die diebische Katze wirkte zwar´s immer noch leicht lädiert, allerdings sah sie schon meilenweit besser aus als gestern. Der schnelle Heilungsprozess ihres Körpers gab ihm allerdings weiterhin Rätsel auf. Der Samurai konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wie es möglich war, dass ihre Verletzungen in einer solche Geschwindigkeit auskurierten.

Wobei, eine Erklärung dafür hatte er schon am ersten Tag gehabt. Gleich nachdem er bemerkte, dass ihre Wunden in einem, für normale Menschen unvorstellbares Tempo heilten. Doch kam sie ihm selbst so unwirklich, so verrückt vor, dass er sich praktisch weigerte sie auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Besser gesagt, geweigert hatte. Erst nach dieser kleine nächtliche Tortur, in der er diese merkwürdig vertraute Kraft wahrgenommen hatte, begann er ernsthaft über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken.

Eine Möglichkeit, die, sollte sie sich als Wahr erweisen, noch für ziemliche Probleme sorgen würde. Große Probleme. Denn es würden Dinge ans Licht kommen, von denen die Regierung einst geschworen hatte, sie für immer und ewig in der Versenkung verschwinden zu lassen. Und sollten eben jene, davon erfahren, wäre die Katze zusammen mit ihrem Kapitän ganz oben auf er Abschussliste. Doch bevor er diese Vermutung laut aussprach, musste er noch einige Dinge von der Navigatorin in Erfahrung bringen.

Aber bevor weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde er von der Stimme der Navigatorin aus seinen Gedanken geholt. „Vielen Dank!" sagte sie, woraufhin er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie richtete. Die einzige Antwort, die sie jedoch bekam war ein nicken, was offensichtlich so etwas wie ´kein Problem` bedeuten sollte. Wenigstens interpretierte sie es so.

Nami wollte sich gerade erkundigen, wo sie sich hier überhaupt befanden, als plötzlich ihr Magen anfing zu knurren und ihr deutlich machte, dass sie schon seit einer Woche nicht´s mehr gegessen hatte. Peinlich berührt sah sie Falkenauge an, der ihr jedoch just in diesem Augenblick einen Teller mit Essen hinhielt. „Hier", sagte er, „wenn du wieder richtig gesund werden willst, solltest du etwas essen." und als er ihren Blick bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: „Keine Panik, ich hab es nicht vergiften!"

Während die beiden aßen sagte keiner ein Wort, doch es war eine angenehme Stille, in der jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing. Letztendlich war es der Samurai, der das Schweigen brach, als er scheinbar zusammenhangslos fragte: „Wo genau kommst du eigentlich her?" Etwas irritiert sah sie ihn an, doch antwortete sie nach einer Weile. Sie erzählte ihm von ihrem Dorf und ihrer Schwester und wie sehr sie alle vermisste, wobei sie die Arlongsache allerdings außen vor lies, da es ihn ihrer Meinung nach nichts anging.

Nachdem beiden fertig gegessen hatten, wandte sich die Navigatorin der Strohhutbande an Mihawk. „Sag mal, wie genau willst du mir eigentlich helfen meine Freunde wieder zu finden?" Der Schwertkämpfer wollte gerade antworten, als ihm ein schwarzer Fleck am Himmel auffiel. Als Nami den Blick ihres gegenüber bemerkte, sah sie ebenfalls in die Richtung. „Was ist das?" wollte sie wissen und kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können.

Bei genauerem Hinsehen, erkannte sie diesen sogenannten Fleck, als kleine Vogel, der anscheinend genau auf sie zuflog. Zu derselben Ansicht, war auch Falkenauge gekommen, doch wusste er im Gegensatz zu der diebischen Katze genau um was es sich handelte. Dementsprechend war auch seine Reaktion. „Das ist ein Botenvogel der Marine. Anscheinend gibt es Probleme." antwortete er trocken und ignorierte den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck seitens Nami.

* * *

_So, das war´s mal wieder. Ich bin nicht gar zufrieden, in meinem Kopf sah das ganze etwas anders aus, aber naja. Hoffe ihr hinterlasst ein Statement._

_VLG Sam_


	4. Message from the government

_Hallöle, ihr Leutchens! XD_

_Hier kommt das nächste und zugleich das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Wer wissen will wie es weiter geht, sollte einfach die Fortsetzung „The absolutley Truth" lesen, die ich in den nächsten paar Tagen anfangen werde hochzuladen._

* * *

_**4. Nachricht von der Weltregierung**_

Schon geschlagenen 45 Minuten lang wartete die Navigatorin nun schon ungeduldig darauf, dass der Samurai endlich wieder auftauchte. Während sie wartete, dachte sie nochmal in Ruhe über die vergangenen Minuten nach.

Kurz nachdem der Botenvogel den Brief der Regierung überbracht und wieder davon geflogen war widmete Falkenauge sich dem Umschlag in seiner Hand. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass es sich hierbei nicht um einen gewöhnlichen Auftrag handelte und sein Gefühl trog ihn normalerweise nie. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnete er ihn schließlich und begann zu lesen. Und, dass sein Instinkt ihn auch dieses Mal nicht im Stich ließ, zeigte sich spätestens nach den ersten paar Zeilen.

Während er las, verfinsterte sich seine Miene immer mehr bis sie letztendlich zur kompletten Fassungslosigkeit überging und Nami fragte sich insgeheim, was einen legendären Samurai so aus der Fassung brachte. Denn auch, wenn sie nicht viel über ihn wusste, so war es doch allgemein bekannt, dass der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt niemals seine Beherrschung verlor. Selbst Zorro hatte seine Bewunderung für diese Fähigkeit kundgetan. Und dass sollte wohl was heißen, denn schließlich gab Loroner Zorro ungern zu, dass er von etwas beeindruckt war.

Allzu lange konnte sie jedoch nicht darüber nachdenken, denn so schnell, wie er seine Maske fallen ließ, so schnell kam sie auch wieder zurück und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war von seinen Gefühlen nichts mehr übrig. Schade, dachte sie sich, war sie doch gerade dabei, ihn zu verstehen.

Wortlos wandte Falkenauge seine Aufmerksamkeit der Navigatorin zu, welche ihn fragend anschaute. „Kennst du Portgas D. Ace?" wollte er von ihr wissen, woraufhin sie ihn irritiert anschaute. „Sicher, er ist der Bruder von Ruffy." erwiderte sie jedoch nach einigen Augenblicken. Mit so einer Frage hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Seine einzige Reaktion darauf war allerdings das hochziehen seiner rechten Augenbraue und statt ihr zu antworten, reichte er ihr den Brief, welchen sie leicht entgegen nahm. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass der Inhalt dieses Briefes ihr so gar nicht gefallen wird.

Nach einem letzten misstrauischen Blick zu dem Samurai fing sie an zu lesen und mit einem Mal verstand sie, was Falkenauge dazu gebracht hatte, seine Maske, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig, zu verlieren. Der Inhalt war kurz gefasst, doch nichts desto trotz war seine Bedeutung verherend. Ihre eigenen Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr immer mehr, bis sie schließlich komplett geschockt auf den Brief in ihrer Hand starrte.

* * *

_An die Samurai der Meere_, stand ganz oben auf dem sehr offiziell wirkenden Fetzen Papier.

_Hiermit geben wir offiziell bekannt, dass es der Weltregierung gelungen ist, den Kommandanten der zweiten Division der Whitebeardbande, festzunehmen und in das gefürchtete Impel Down zu bringen. Portgas D. Ace, oder auch „Die Feuerfaust" genannt, sowie einziges Kind Gol D. Rogers, wird in vier Wochen um 12 Uhr mittags in Marineford hingerichtet. Aus diesem Anlass rufen wir sämtliche Samurai der Meere zusammen, um einen reibungslosen Ablauf zu gewährleisten._

_Des Weiteren verpflichten wir alle Samurai zu absoluter Verschwiegenheit, solange, bis die Regierung diese Neuigkeit selbst öffentlich bekannt gibt. Wer sich nicht an diese Auferlegung hält, wird ohne Verzögerung seines Amtes als Samurai enthoben und verliert sämtliche Vergünstigungen und Rechte._

_Die Weltregierung_

* * *

Entsetzt. Erschüttert. Fassungslos. Nichts davon beschrieb ihre derzeitige Gefühlslage auch nur ansatzweise. Kein Wort auf der ganzen Welt vermochte dies zu tun.

„Nein!" war das einzige was sie in ihrem schockartigen Zustand hervorbrachte. „Nein!" Immer wieder flüsterte sie diese Worte, während sie, wie in Trance, auf das Blatt Papier in ihrer Hand starrte. „Das kann doch nicht… Dass ist doch,…. Das geht nicht!" stammelte sie vor sich her und plötzlich fing ihr ganzer Körper an mit zittern. Mit einem Mal fuhr sie herum und blickte sich panisch um. „Sie dürfen ihn nicht hinrichten. Er, …. Er darf nicht sterben. Ich muss ihn daraus holen!" Und obwohl sie noch immer völlig hysterisch wirkte, lag in ihrer Stimme eine Entschlossenheit, die den Samurai durchaus beeindruckte.

Doch er wäre wohl nicht Mihawk Dulacre, auch bekannt als Falkenauge, wenn er sich dazu herablassen würde dies zu zeigen. Nichts desto trotz, ließ ihn ihr letzter Satz ungläubig schauen. „Du willst ihn daraus holen? … Du ganz alleine?" wollte er von der Navigatorin wissen und konnte den amüsierten und spöttischen Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. „Und… verrätst du mir auch, wie du das anstellen willst, kleine Katze? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich an deinen herausragenden diebischen Fähigkeiten zweifele, aber ich denke trotzdem, das ein Einbruch in das berühmte Impel Down vielleicht doch eine, oder zwei Nummern zu groß für dich ist." Erklärte er ihr.

Allerdings schien er bei Nami auf taube Ohren zu stoßen, was sich sowohl in einem lauten Schnauben zeigte, wie auch in ihren darauf folgenden Worten.

„Ich werde sicherlich nicht einfach hier herum sitzen und darauf warten, dass sie seinen Kopf vom Rest des Körpers abtrennen, klar! Wenn ich es nicht wenigstens versuche, werde ich nie erfahren, was es gebracht hätte." erwiderte sie, wobei sie zum Ende hin immer lauter wurde. Doch nicht nur dass, … je wütender sie wurde, umso mehr erkannte und spürte der Samurai ihre Aura, welche sie umgab. Selbst die Tiere schienen sie zu spüren, da alle Vögel in ihrer Umgebung mit einem Mal davon flogen. Und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sogar sehen, wie die Bäume in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe kleine Risse bekamen.

Mihawk sah den ganzen mir hochgezogener Augenbraue zu. Mittlerweile war er sich schon fast sicher, dass sein Verdacht bezüglich ihrer Herkunft stimmte, doch er würde sich hüten ihr in nächster Zeit davon zu erzählen. Noch waren ihre Kräfte zu unbeherrscht.

Eine Sache wollte er jedoch trotzdem noch wissen: „Wieso interessiert es dich eigentlich so, dass Portgas D. Ace gefasst wurde? Was genau bedeutet er dir?" Mit dieser Frage schien er sie jedoch aus der Fassung zu bringen, jedenfalls wenn man nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ging. „Er ist der Bruder meines Kapitäns." Antwortete sie, woraufhin der Samurai sie allerdings nur spöttisch ansah. „Du willst also in das sicherste und am besten geschützteste Gefängnis der Welt einbrechen und einfach mal so dein Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Und das alles nur für den Bruder deines Kapitäns, hab dich richtig verstanden?" fragen sah er sie an und es entging ihm nicht, dass die diebischen Katze sich weigerte ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Ja!" erwiderte sie zögernd, doch war ihr durchaus bewusst, dass er ihr nicht glaubte.

Einen Moment lang sah Mihawk sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, so dass sie befürchtete, er würde weiter fragen und nicht locker lassen. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung wandte er nach ein paar Sekunden den Blick gen Himmel und antwortete: „Wie du meinst! Du musst mir den wahren Grund nicht erklären." Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, in der jeder für sich seinen Gedanken nachging. Letztendlich war es jedoch der Samurai, welcher das Schweigen brach.

„ Du willst die Feuerfaust also wirklich da rausholen, ja?" wollte er von ihr wissen und wie eigentlich schon zu erwarten, nickte sie. „Sicher. Mehr als alles andere." Nun sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen und er konnte erkennen, wie ernst es ihr mit dieser Aussage war. Ihr Blick zeigte einen unbändigen Willen und er fragte sich, was die beiden wohl miteinander verband. Denn das da eindeutig mehr war, war dem Schwertkämpfer von vornherein klar gewesen. Doch noch hatte er keine Ahnung inwiefern die beiden zueinander standen.

„Nun gut, wie du willst. Aber im Moment bist du eindeutig nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen Schritt ins Impel Down oder Marineford zu machen ohne entdeckt zu werden." Sie wollte ihm gerade widersprechen, doch Falkenauge brachte sie mit einer einzigen Handbewegung dazu den zickigen Kommentar, den sie schon auf der Zunge hatte, herunterzuschlucken. „Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe." Belehrte er sie und zu seinem Erstaunen nickte sie nach einigen Sekunden sogar zögerlich. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag", fing er an, woraufhin Nami ihn irritiert ansah. „In den nächsten dreieinhalb Wochen werden wir beide, also du und ich, jeden Tag trainieren. Am Ende dieser dreieinhalb Wochen wirst du soweit sein, dass du zumindest eine kleine Chance hast der Feuerfaust zu helfen." Schloss er seinen Vortrag ab und sah sich einer überaus erstaunten und verblüfften Nami gegenüber.

„Du willst mich unterrichten? Wieso? Ich meine, du hast gar keinen Grund dazu." Zusagen, sie wäre verwirrt über seine Idee wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres. Die Navigatorin konnte einfach nicht verstehen, weshalb er das alles für sie tat. Erst will er ihr helfen ihre Freunde wiederzufinden und jetzt macht er auch noch den Vorschlag sie zu unterrichten. Irgendwie wurde sie einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. „Sagen wir mal, ich fände es sehr schade, wenn jemand mit so großem Potenzial wie du, aufgrund einer einzigen dummen Fehlentscheidung sein Leben verliert!" erwiderte er und diesmal war es Nami, die wusste, dass er nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Doch war ihr ebenso klar, dass sie keine aufschlussreichere Antwort aus ihm heraus bringen würde. Jedenfalls im Moment.

Es vergingen ein paar Augenblicke, in denen sie noch einmal gründlich über dieses merkwürdige Angebot nachdachte, ehe sie im entschlossen antwortete. „OK! Ich bin dabei. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du mich nach diesen dreieinhalb Wochen nicht aufhalten wirst." Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihm in die Augen, doch wieder überraschte er sie mit seinen nächsten Worten. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann werde ich dich sogar begleiten." Jetzt hatte er die Navigatorin völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Du machst Witze, oder? Hast du vergessen, was in dem Brief stand? Sie werden dir deinen Titel wegnehmen, wenn sie merken, dass du mich begleitest. Du wirst dann sozusagen vogelfrei sein." Erinnerte sie ihn, konnte aber an seinem Blick erkennen, dass es ihm durchaus ernst war. „Wieso?" „Nun sagen wir mal, es haben sich in letzter Zeit Dinge ergeben, die es mir nicht sonderlich gefallen. Außerdem wird es allmählich Zeit, dass ich meinen Titel niederlege. Alles was ich wollte habe ich inzwischen erreicht. ….." mit diesen rätselhaften Worten beendete er seinen Monolog und wandte sich ab. „Hey, warte! Wo willst du hin?" rief sie ihm hinterher. „Ich bin in ca. einer Stunde wieder da. Du solltest dih bis dahin noch etwas ausruhen. Wenn ich wiederkomme, dann werden wir mit dem Training beginnen!" sagte er noch, ehe er letztendlich ganz zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

Sein Verschwinden war inzwischen ganze 45 Minuten her und allmählich wurde Nami ungeduldig. Sie war kurz davor ihm zu folgen, als ein Geräusch sie dazu veranlasste aufzusehen und nach einigen Sekunden trat Falkenauge zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Im Schlepptau eine grüne längliche Truhe mit seltsamen Ornamenten drauf. Fasziniert betrachtete sie die Kiste, welche der Samurai nun direkt vor ihr abstellte.

„Was ist da drin?" wollte sie wissen, wandte ihren Blick jedoch nicht von dem merkwürdigen Gegenstand ab, erst seine Antwort ließ sie erstaunt aufschauen. „Deine Waffe!" erwiderte er sachlich. „Meine Waffe?" „Ganz genau, deine Waffe! Wenn du dich wirklich richtig verteidigen willst, wirst du eine ordentliche Waffe brauchen. …. Du kannst sie ruhig öffnen." fügte er hinzu, als er sah, wie sie die Truhe musterte. Nach einem letzten zweifelnden Blick zu Falkenauge hob sie vorsichtig den Deckel an und dass erste was sie sah, waren viele weiße Tücher.

Falkenauge sah dem ganzen gespannt zu. Und während Nami langsam die Tücher beiseiteschob um an ihre neue Waffe zu begutachten, hoffte der Samurai, dass er sich mit seiner Vermutung nicht geirrt hatte. Denn sollte er sich tatsächlich irren, dann wäre die Navigatorin nicht dazu in der Lage den Inhalt der Truhe gänzlich aus dieser zu entwenden. Doch, wie sich wenige Sekunden später heraus stellte, lag er richtig, da sie plötzlich ein beeindruckendes Samuraischwert in den Händen hielt. Es hatte eine strahlende Stilberne Klinge und einen schwarzen Griff (Ich bin nicht gut darin Dinge zu beschreiben, deshalb gibt es am Ende des Kapitels einen Link, der das Schwert zeigen soll XD).

„Ein Schwert?" überrascht sah sie den Samurai der Meere an, doch Mihawk hatte seinen Blick auf das Schwert gerichtet. Und als hätte er es voraus gesehen, fing eben jenes nach einigen Sekunden an zu leuchten und hüllte die Navigatorin in ein strahlend grünes Licht. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später erlosch es jedoch wieder und hinterließ eine zutiefst verwirrte Nami. „Was, …. Was zu Hölle war das denn?" wollte sie von dem Schwertkämpfer wissen, welcher jedoch nur wissend grinste. „Offensichtlich hat das Schwert dich akzeptiert." Verblüfft sah sie ihn an. „Wie, akzeptiert? Willst du mir sagen, dass dieses Schwert denken kann?" Sie hatte ja schon viel gehört, aber dass ein Schwert denken kann, war doch ein wenig zu abartig.

Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung nickte Falkenauge jedoch. „Ja, so könnte man es sagen! Das Schwert hat das Potenzial und den großen Willen in dir erkannt und dich als würdigen Träger zugelassen." Erklärte er ihr, wobei er den wichtigsten Teil jedoch außen vor ließ. Noch war es nicht an der Zeit ihr die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Vorläufig sollte sie sich erst einmal auf den bevorstehenden Kampf konzentrieren.

„Es wird Zeit." Sagte er mit einem mal. „Wie?" erschrocken fuhr Nami´s Kopf hoch, war sie doch bis eben noch völlig auf das Schwert fixiert gewesen. Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise fühlte sie sich mit ihm verbunden, fast so, als könnte sie seine Seele spüren. Etwas was eigentlich total abwegig ist, da Schwerter ja normalerweise keine Seele besitzen.

„Es wird Zeit." Widerholte Mihawk seinen Satz und sah sie an. „Wir sollte mit dem Training anfangen. Immerhin hast du nur dreieinhalb Wochen Zeit." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und in Richtung der Bäume ging.

Die Navigatorin blickte ihm verblüfft nach ehe sie ihren Blick nochmals auf das Schwert richtete. Er hatte Recht, dachte sie bei sich, um Ace zu retten, sollte sie endlich mit dem Training anfangen. Und sie würde es schaffen. Sie würde ihn daraus holen. Mit entschlossenem Blick folgte sie Falkenauge in den Wald.

* * *

So, ich hoffe es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen, auch wenn das Feedback nicht so dolle war. Ich hab die Hoffnung allerdings noch nicht aufgegeben. xD

Vielleicht kommt der ein oder andere von euch ja in der Fortsetzung aus sich heraus.

Lg Sammy


End file.
